Hold Your Hand
by Ookami Z
Summary: A story set after episode 23 of Mai-HiME. A different take on what really happened between Yohko and Midori. "The Yuri Take"! Three-shot story depicting their views on their relationship and their troubles.
1. If The World Ends Tonight

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little thing I came up with as I finished episode 23 at 1am. Yes, I watch Mai-HiMe at 1am. I'm just that cool :P**

**This is basically Yohko's thoughts to Midori after Mai brings her in after Gakutenou was defeated by Mikoto. I don't think there is enough love for Yohko and Midori so here we go :D**

**I will be updating my other stories soon. Don't think I've forgotten :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does.**

_Hold Your Hand_

As I see you lying on the bed, a feeling of great guilt washes over me.

I have been a bad friend.

I read your note although I knew it was for Mai-san. I'm sorry, but I had to know what was going on. The last few weeks you had changed. The cheery and often annoying Midori that I knew had disappeared. Sure, you acted like nothing was wrong, but I know you. Something was very wrong. After reading your whole thesis on the "HiMEs" my heart aches to know all the pain you are suffering. Losing the one that you love is a great price to pay, and unfortunately, I have experienced it with you.

Remember when we were in college? You were always trying to find new ways to have fun, new ways to keep our boring student lives a little more interesting. Be it drinking or karaoke, you always found a way.

I remember the time you confessed to me one night we went drinking. I didn't really pay you any attention since I thought you were just babbling on like a drunk, but you weren't. After that day, you had new-found courage that motivated you go full-on following your heart. I wish I had done the same.

I loved you Midori. I still do. That is why everyday of my life I regret what I did. I regret having rejected you for fear. I was scared of what people would think. Sounds stupid...I know. But I was just finishing college, starting a new career, and in my selfish search for success, I closed all doors for you.

You never said it, but I know you went on that trip to Egypt to get away from Japan. To get away from me. That is where you met your Doctor right? After you came back, my heart shattered into a million pieces when you told me, with a large grin spread on your face, that you had found love. The Doctor had already filled the gap I left.

Like the good friend I tried to be, I tried to be happy for you. I even congratulated you, remember? But behind that smile you saw, there where a cascade of tears waiting to flow down.

You became so engrossed with your work and research that the times I saw you were few and short. The few times we hung out you acted as if nothing had happened between us, yet it did, and it changed me forever.

After you left, I had regretted my decision so much that I decided to confess my true feelings for you upon your return, but when you brought the news of your Doctor, I just couldn't.

I am guessing that the Doctor must be dead since you were defeated, and although it might sound unorthodox, I'm a little disappointed that I'm not dead, because it means I wasn't your most important person.

I can say I expected to be, but I would be lying if I say I didn't have just a tiny spark of hope in me.

Now, seeing you vulnerable here, I wonder what's next. Will the world really end like you said in your thesis if the HiMEs fight?

Well, if it does, I just want you to know that I'd rather spend my last minutes by your side than a whole eternity alive without you. I've already suffered enough for my mistake. Every night I prayed to God that he would give me just one last chance, and it seems I've been answered. When you wake up, I will tell you. I will tell you just how much I love you and why you shouldn't be sad. I don't want a single tear to run down your porcelain cheeks that were made to smile, not cry.

Even if the world ends tonight, I will be okay if I can just hold your hand as we leave.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? This is a one-shot, I think, but if you would like to see what Midori thinks, review and let me know :D**

**Arigato!**


	2. Do We?

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! They really brightened my day and it encouraged me to write this one. I plan on making one last chapter after this, if nothing else comes up or suggestions, which I'm always open to :D**

**BTW: I noticed the FF and some authors spell Yohko's name as Youko, but when I searched in Wikipedia, it says Yohko, and as we know, Wikipedia is always right :P  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does.**

_Hold Your Hand_

"Midori-chan." I turned to the opening of my tent to see Sasaki-sensei smiling through the opening with a letter on his hand. "This arrived for you. It's from Yohko-san."

"Really?" I smile as I take the letter. I had sent Yohko a letter with a picture of sensei and me a week ago and I had been waiting impatiently for her reply.

Sasaki-sensei left as I opened the letter.

My eyes widened in shock as I read the first sentence.

_Midori, I love you._

A tear escaped my eyes. My hand trembled as my gaze fought against me to keep reading. I tried to look away, scared of what this meant.

_I am sorry for everything that has happened. You left so quickly without saying goodbye after the last battle that I never got a chance to talk to you. I have finally realized my true feelings for you and the mistake I made when I let you go. I know you have Sasaki-san now, but I only ask one thing from you. Please, if you still love me like you confessed one day, give me a second chance to show you what you really mean to me._

_Yohko._

By the time I finished reading the letter, the stationery was spotted with my tears. I could not believe what was happening. After years of pain I had gone through to forget Yohko, she finally accepts me?

Does she not remember the tears I shed after her rejection? After the way she used me and tricked me into believing my affections were returned only to tell me she regretted everything?

I know we were young. I know I told her we could be friends, but inside of me, I never really forgave her. Every time I saw her I felt a sharp pain stabbing my heart, but I quickly grew used to it, being as how we worked in the same school. I tried to remain a good friend. The normal, high-spirited Midori that everyone knew, that everyone needed. While on the inside, I was broken into pieces.

'_I know you have Sasaki-san now' _Of course she knows. I made everyone believe that I was madly in love with Sasaki-sensei. I had to make myself believe this lie so that Yohko would be safe. When Nagi told me what was to be put in the line, I knew immediately that it was not my life that was the most important to me, but Yohko, and I could not allow her to be in danger. I had affection for the doctor that grew, not as a man, but as a father.

Sasaki-sensei had always known about my feelings for Yohko, and it was him that helped me when Yohko rejected me after the night where I had believed all my dreams had come true. He saw me as not just his apprentice and student, but as a daughter as well.

When Gakutenou lost to Mikoto, he had been the one that disappeared, and left me feeling empty. I decided to lock myself home as I buried myself in a depression so great that it scared me. I was a murderer.I had placed the professor's life in the line so that nothing would happen to Yohko, and now he was gone. After everyone was revived, I couldn't believe that I was given a second chance to amend my mistakes, so I decided to take it. After the HiME battle I had to leave. I needed to get away from it all. Now, as I sit here in the middle of the dessert, I finally receive what I always wished for, but is it real? Or just an illusion? The paper is real, the words are real, but are they meant?

Does Yohko mean her words or do they come from a guilt-ridden heart after seeing me weak? Are they lies that she imposed on her heart? What if she gets tired of me? Will she throw me away like an old rag? Will she dispose of me like a piece of trash?

Will I have to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart once again? I love you Yohko, but is it worth it? Will it just be another time of short-lived passion? Or will you once more tell me it was a mistake? That you weren't thinking? That you aren't ready? Will you worry what people will think?

Will it affect your dreams? My dreams are already filled with images of you,Yohko, but you once told me that yours had no space for , I know everyone deserves a second chance, but do we?  


* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I am trying new ways of writing so this is my first story in first person, so I hope I did a good job :D**

**Review please :D**


	3. With You

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given this short little story. Here is the promised third part. Hope you like it :D  


* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does._**

_Hold Your Hand_

"The only thing I can say to this, is to listen to your heart, as childish as that might sound." Shizuru said before taking a sip of her tea. Midori looked down to her own cup of coffee and sighed, "I know, but last time I did, I got hurt."

"Those are life's risks. If you don't risk anything, you risk it all." Shizuru said, knowing from experience the truth of those words, "You either take a leap and see what you find, or live on and find yourself regretting not trying for the rest of your life."

"Shizuru-san says it so easily because she already found her happiness with Natsuki-chan." Midori teased lightly, eliciting a faint blush from the brunette. "I cannot deny such accusation." Shizuru said with a smile. It was true, and that was one of the reasons Midori had looked for Shizuru for advice. After the festival had ended, although it took Shizuru some work, she was finally able to get the bluenette ex-HiME to accept her. For Midori, that was the pure image of what love should be, forgiving and loving over everything, no matter what, yet Midori wasn't sure if she could achieve such perfect love with Yohko.

"I think I should talk to her." Midori said, to which Shizuru nodded, "That is the best thing you can do. You've already kept her waiting a week, from what you told me, so it is better to not let it drag any longer."

"You're right. Thank you Shizuru-san, I really appreciate you accepting my invitation to talk to me, I just really didn't know who to turn to." Midori said as she stood up from her chair, Shizuru following her action, "No problem Midori-san, anytime you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I should be going now too, since Natsuki will be getting out of school soon and I have to pick her up." Midori waved Shizuru off as the brunette walked towards her own car. Since Natsuki was attending the summer school program to make up for skipped days, she had to pick up the younger girl up while she had her bike fixed.

Midori walked towards her own car, and turning on the engine, sighed, "This is it." She said before driving away.

_**Yohko's POV**_

It has been a week.

A week since I wrote Midori to tell her about my feelings and I have yet to receive an answer.

Nothing.

Not a letter, not a call, not even a text message. I know maybe I'm being paranoid and she just didn't get it or…or she just doesn't want to reply.

Did it hurt this much? When I rejected her? Is this what it felt like? Did her heart fell as if a million sharp needles were stuck all around it without a space to breath?

Why did I even write that damn letter? It was too late. Now all I've done is ruin our friendship and as I sit here in my dark room, I have nothing else to do but cry for my mistake. Cry for what cannot be undone.

_**Midori's POV**_

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

I hold my breath as I wait for the door to open. I am sure she is home since I saw her car parked outside. I wonder what's taking her so long.

I release my breath as I turn around. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Why am I here? She's probably busy or something. As I begin to walk away, I hear the door swing open and a sharp gasp.

"Midori."

I turn around to find Yohko staring at me wide-eyed, her violet eyes piercing through me.

"Hi Yohko." I say as she smiles, "Come in Midori." She says and I follow obediently behind her. I look down at her clothes and blush lightly noticing her t-shirt that hangs loosely off her body, and flannel pants.

"So, how are you doing?" I ask trying to sound casual in an ill attempt to overcome the awkward silence that had fallen over the room as I sat on the sofa and she sat across from me in the recliner. "Did you arrive today?" Yohko asks, completely ignoring my question.

"No, actually, I arrived a few days ago…" I answer, seeing her complexion change, her face becoming sad again. I frown as well, taking notice of the redness her eyes carried. As if she had been crying…

"I…I see…well, I'm glad you're back…" Yohko says, I can hear strain in her voice. I want to get up and move towards her. Embrace her and relieve her of her sorrow, but I can't.

"Yohko, we need to talk." I say softly, not looking up to meet her eyes as I stare at her carpeted floor. I hear her sigh before speaking, "It is not necessary Midori. I know what you will say, as it is quite clear to me you don't reciprocate my feelings. There is no need to go through this and just escalate the issue."

My blood begins to boil inside me as I clench my fist. This is what always angered me about her, she always thought she knew everything and she could just control all situations to make her seem stronger, without showing any kind of emotion. Hearing her detached voice, as if she had no feelings about it. I look up to see her getting up from her seat and begin walking to the door, as if to lead me out, but that's not happening.

_**Yohko's POV**_

I walk towards the door, hoping she gets the message to leave, but I halt my steps in surprise when I hear a short laugh coming from Midori. I turn around to find her olive eyes staring at me with a smile that I know is not the genuine kind of smile she gives me, but a rather obscure smile. I hope she can forgive me, but I rather not go through the emotional turmoil of her obvious rejection with her here. It is clear that if she didn't contact me since she got here, it's because it is too late to fix what I screwed up.

"That's your problem Yohko, you always think you know everything yet to tell you the truth, you don't know anything about me." I flinch at her tone, bitterness seeping in her voice as she points to her heart to make her point.

"Mi-Midori…" I stutter, but she interrupts me, "No Yohko!" she screams, tears glazing my eyes as I see her own eyes filled with them. "You don't know anything! I…I…"

I closed my eyes, the stinging of the tears becoming unbearable. I know what she's going to say, but such hate, I cannot stand.

"I love you Yohko."

I open my eyes to see her watching me, olive eyes cutting through me. Although tears roll down her cheeks, she smiles at me, "I love you Yohko. No matter what I try to do, I just…I can't stop loving you."

Overwhelming joy rushes over me as I hurriedly make my way towards her. I cannot hold back any longer, there is just no more going back.

_**Midori's POV**_

Yohko's lips meet my own, freezing my mind for several seconds until I can kiss her back. I can feel it, I can finally feel the happiness I had been searching for.

A soft moan escapes Yohko as I pull back for air. I look up to her with a grin, "I'm taking that as an '_I love you too Midori_' right?" I tease, eliciting a chuckle from Yohko, "Quite correct."

I smile warmly to her as I pull her into a hug, "I'm sorry Yohko…"

"No Midori," She says as she strokes my back softly, "I'm the one that's sorry, I've caused you so much pain…"

I shake my head, "That's the past, it is time for us to move forward with our lives. Just looking forward. The pain can be forgotten with enough happiness to cover it."

"I will then make sure that you have more than enough happiness." Yohko says softly to me as she once again meets my lips, marking the brand new beginning for our lives. It is then that I realize that I cannot escape this, because no matter what, I love her.

_

* * *

__**Epilogue**_

"Midori…Midori…get up…we're going to be late…" Yohko said, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes as she tries to shake the red-headed woman beside her up.

"Five more minutes…" Midori's slurred reply makes the doctor sigh, "No Midori, you're going to be late." Yohko says one more time before getting off the bed herself and walking to the bathroom. It had been three months since they had gotten together, and two months after the endless insisting of Yohko, that Midori had moved in with her. After returning from her ventures with the professor, Midori had gotten a job at the café once again, but once school was getting ready to resume classes for fall, Midori was called back by Fumi, the new Director, and offered her old job back.

Midori finally slips off the bed and walks past Yohko towards the bathroom as Yohko makes her way towards the kitchen, not before planting a soft kiss on Yohko and muttering, "Ohayo." Yohko smiles, "Good morning honey, I'll prepare breakfast, just hurry okay? We don't want to be late on the first day do we?" Midori just shakes her head before stepping into the shower without bothering to close the door.

"Mmmm! This is great!" Midori says with a wide grin as she finishes off the last pieces of her breakfast. "Thank you, but tomorrow is your turn, so wake up earlier okay?" Yohko replies as she places the dishes on the sink and goes off to grab her coat. "Psh, why can't you just be a more homely woman and do it every day?…" Midori mutters under her breath, or what she thought was under her breath until Yohko laughed, "Because then you would be a dominating heterosexual male, to whom I would have no interest in serving."

"Ewww, I didn't need to hear your psychological conclusion or whatever that is." Midori replied with a scowl on her face as she too grabs her jacket and follows Yohko outside. "You kind of did dear, being as how your mind was straying a bit there, and in accordance to my psychology degree, I felt the need to intervene." Yohko said, making Midori grin, "Ha, I guess I have no way to escape such 'interventions' when I'm in love with a beautiful and smart doctor."

"Well, thank you," Yohko says as she leans to kiss Midori before starting the car and driving to the school.

As they come up closer to the school, seeing it in the horizon as students begin to congregate for a new year, Midori takes Yohko's hand that rests beside her on the shift handle. "Ready for a whole new year?" Midori asks as she rubs the woman's hand tenderly. Yohko glimpses at her in the corner of her eye, trying to keep her eyes focused on the road as a grin spreads on her lips, "With you, I am ready for everything."

* * *

**A/N: Well, thank you for reading, and I hope it was good :) Please review :D**


End file.
